


Morning Checklist

by devil



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romeo requires a little help getting ready in the morning before work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Checklist

"Hurry up, Romeo, or you’ll be late."

Pulling on his coat, Romeo exists the bedroom, nearly walking into Otto who stood outside with a clipboard. ”Hey, dude, what’re you, like, doing?”

Instead of answering, Otto just looks over the man, then back to the clipboard, starting to check things off. ”You hair is done, you’ve got clothes on, you—buckle that belt, Romeo.”

Romeo looks down and laughs, seeing his belt is indeed undone. ”Oopsie, ahaha!”

"Just fix it," Otto sighs, going down the list and continuing to check things off. "Alright, I think we can…Again, seriously?"

Confused, the hippie tilts his head. 

"You do this nearly every day," Otto motions to Romeo’s feet. The man had one red sock on one foot, and the other was bare. "Go put on another sock or take that one off."

"Ahaha, I can’t believe I did that again!" Romeo shakes his head, then turns to go back into the bedroom. 

All Otto can do is pinch the bridge of his nose, wondering again how he managed to fall in love with a fool like Romeo.


End file.
